


Another World

by SheRambles (pixier)



Series: Collisions [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dr. Alex Danvers, F/F, Paparazzi, tabloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/SheRambles
Summary: Alex gets her first introduction to what it means to date someone famous.Alex woke easily that morning, still on an emotional high from her date with Lena the night before. Rising from bed she made a bee-line for the kitchen and, more specifically, her coffee maker. She had just finished fiddling with it when someone started knocking at her door.Once she heard the machine click on Alex went to the door and looked through the peephole. “Kara?” she asked as she opened the door. “This is an early surprise.”When Kara brushed by her with a frown Alex knew something was wrong. “Kara? What happened? Are you okay?”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Collisions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129766
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love how this one worked out. I tried rewriting parts or fitting it into something longer, but that didn't work out. I did write a couple more looks into this world today, so hopefully this will at least tide you over until I can get them cleaned up enough to share.

Alex woke easily that morning, still on an emotional high from her date with Lena the night before. Rising from bed she made a bee-line for the kitchen and, more specifically, her coffee maker. She had just finished fiddling with it when someone started knocking at her door.

Once she heard the machine click on Alex went to the door and looked through the peephole. “Kara?” she asked as she opened the door. “This is an early surprise.”

When Kara brushed by her with a frown Alex knew something was wrong. “Kara? What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Alex. That’s not… There’s something you should see, just, maybe sit down first?” Kara asked, trying to guide her sister to a seat.

“What the… Kara!” the redhead protested, though she let Kara drag her to a chair and push her into it.

“Here,” Kara said, handing over a folded magazine.

Alex frowned as she unfolded it and took in the cover. “Wh… Oh.” She quickly recognized the two women kissing on the cover. It was Alex and Lena. Even if the smaller insets hadn’t shown them smiling at each other the headline spelled it out,  _ Luthor Spotted With Mystery Woman _ .

“Alex?” Kara asked when she realized her sister had frozen at the sight. “Are you okay?”

“This is real? Not some poorly executed Winn-inspired attempt at a practical joke, right?” the redhead asked, still staring intently at the magazine cover.

“It’s real,” the blonde confirmed, still waiting for a reaction.

Alex paused, long enough for Kara to consider breaking the silence, but eventually the redhead spoke, “I guess I knew she dealt with paparazzi sometimes. I didn’t expect this though. I wonder how Lena’s taking it.” The more she spoke the more Alex seemed to snap out of her stupor. “I know this isn’t new for her, but I should still call Lena, right?”

Not waiting for a response the redhead picked up her phone and called. It didn’t ring long before going to voicemail, “Lena, I just saw the pictures and I wanted to make sure you were all right. I had a really wonderful time last night, Lena. Give me a call when you get the chance? I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Are you really okay?” Kara asked as soon as her sister ended the call.

“Should I not be?” Alex replied, not sure what to make of her sister’s reaction.

“I think most people would be far from okay, Alex. I think most people would be freaking out.”

“When have you ever known me to freak out?”

“I don’t know, but Alex, come on, you’re on the cover of a tabloid!” the blonde argued.

“Kara,” Alex sighed, searching for the words to soothe her sister. “Is it weird? Surreal? Yeah, it is. I won’t deny that, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to panic or freak out. That’s not really my style.”

“I know but…” the blonde began, “I’m kind of freaked out. I mean, you’re on the cover of a magazine. It’s freaky!”

“Kara, come here,” Alex stepped forward, her arms open for a hug. “It’s just some pictures. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Wrapping their arms around each other the sisters just held onto each other. “If I start  _ freaking out _ I’ll call you immediately, I promise,” the redhead assured her younger sister.

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

After a day spent trying to find a balance between showing her concern and coming off too strongly Alex was beyond relieved when she wrapped up her final appointment of the day. She still wasn’t sure if Kara’s surprise lunch visit had been helpful in regards to Alex’s emotions or not. It was now late enough that the redhead hoped Lena had left work, as she hoped to find the other woman at home.

Before she even entered Lena’s building Alex was met by the doorman who welcomed her in and pointed her toward the security desk, “If you don’t have a badge or key fob security will have to let you on the elevator.

“Thank you,” Alex replied, following his guidance.

“I’ll need to see your ID,” the man behind the security counter said as she approached.

“ID, right,” she said, mostly to herself as she retrieved her wallet and removed the ID to pass it to him.

“Who are you here to see… Ms. Danvers?”

“Lena. Lena Luthor.”

At the name the security officer looked up, giving the redhead a more thorough once-over before typing something into his computer and frowning, “Is Miss Luthor expecting you?”

“No, I just stopped by the check on her,” Alex explained, unsurprised that Lena had a visitor list and that she wasn’t on it. They’d only gone on their date the evening before.

“Shane, what’s the problem?” the doorman asked, seeming more like a bouncer as he stepped up to the counter.

“Miss Danvers here isn’t on Miss Luthor’s list.”

“Dr. Danvers,” the redhead mumbled, reaching her hand out to take her ID back.

“Didn’t you hear about the car accident rescue?” the doorman asked with a look of shock. At the guard’s slow nod he continued. “This is the doc who did it. She was here last night to take Miss Luthor to dinner. You have to let her up!”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I had no idea. I heard about you saving her, but I didn’t know your name. Just step on the elevator and I’ll get you to the penthouse. Hers is the only door,” the man suddenly shifted gears, quickly typing something before an elevator opened. “Really sorry about the confusion. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“No worries,” Alex replied, making her way to the elevator before either of the men could change their minds. As she rode up she hoped Lena was as accepting of her arrival as the men downstairs. Just as she’d been told there was only one door on Lena’s floor. Hearing the elevator close behind her Alex took a calming breath, stepped forward, and knocked.

“Alex? You’re here?” Lena asked, her voice carrying through the door.

Realizing the tone wasn’t that of happy surprise Alex suddenly wondered if she’d read the situation all wrong. What if Lena had intentionally ignored her? “I… I can go. Just… I came to see if you’re alright. My sister surprised me with that tabloid cover this morning expecting me to freak out, but that just made me wonder how you were taking it,” the redhead started rambling. “When you didn’t reply I was a little concerned, but then I talked to my sister over lunch and--”

Alex froze when the door suddenly swung open and Lena appeared wearing the sweats the doctor had given her at the hospital, “You’re not upset? With me?”

“Why would I be upset with you? You didn’t take the pictures or publish them,” Alex replied. It took a moment for her to follow Lena’s apparent line of thought. “Oh, Lena… No. I’m not mad at you. I would never hold you responsible for someone else’s actions. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

With an audible sigh of relief Lena wrapped her arms around the redhead, her face tucked in against the side of her neck. She was then wrapped in the redhead’s arms.

It took a bit for the brunette to relax her grip. Based on what Lena said next Alex assumed it was also to settle her emotions, “You continue to surprise me, Alex.”


End file.
